Sur la route
by Kedralyn
Summary: Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprend pas. Il sait juste qu'il le regarde avec des yeux nouveaux. KiliXFili


**Rating M au cas où, même si je ne prévois pas pour l'instant d'écrire de lemon. Mais bon, qui sait, hein.**

**oOo**

Les épaules basses, le regard plongé dans la contemplation de leur pommeau de selle, les deux frères restaient silencieux. La pluie leur battait le visage depuis des heures. Depuis combien de temps ont-il quitté le refuge rassurant des Montagnes Bleues, aucun ne le savait vraiment. Pour Kili, cela semblait être une éternité. Il leva un regard discret en direction de Fili, mais les trombes d'eau ne lui permirent de distinguer rien d'autre qu'une vague silhouette sombre encapuchonnée.

C'était mieux ainsi.

D'un coup de genoux, le brun rattrapa son frère, et vint se placer à ses côtés. Il s'ébroua tel un cheval, poussa un grognement et essora l'une de ses manches, qui s'écoula en un épais ruisseau le long de ses doigts. Ses vêtements de cuir, de plus en plus alourdis par l'eau glacée, commençaient à lui tirer dans le bas du dos. Il avait beau avoir été élevé par la fermeté et la discipline de Thorin Oakenshiel, il y a des limites que même le nain le plus endurci ne supporte plus. Le jeune brun poussa un cri de surprise quand son poney dérapa dans la boue, avant de s'accrocher fermement à sa crinière trempée. Son carquois glissa le long de son épaule, qu'il rajusta d'un geste machinal.

- On doit trouver un abri, cria-t-il pour couvrir le hurlement du vent. N'importe quoi, même une grotte!

- Tu vois une grotte, dans le coin ?

Le ton de Fili était plutôt raide. De toute évidence, lui aussi en a plus qu'assez.

- Foutu pays, reprit Kili. Dire que la Comté est réputée pour son climat.

- On n'est pas encore dans la Comté.

Kili rabaissa le capuchon sur son visage, et laissa son poney reprendre les devants. Autant essayer d'oublier le froid en piquant un petit somme. Et si un refuge se présentait, il comptait bien sur Fili pour le découvrir tout seul. Le brun abandonna ses rênes, croisa les bras devant lui et laissa son menton retomber sur sa poitrine. Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Gandalf, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à nouveau sur les routes, comme à son habitude : Rendez-vous à la Comté le soir du XXX. Il y aura de la nourriture à foison, un bon feu dans l'âtre et des fûts de bière dans la cave. Un léger sourire lui étira les lèvres. Une bonne bière, c'était bien cela qui lui manquait à cet instant précis. Une pinte de blonde bien mousseuse, rien de tel pour vous réchauffer les entrailles sans vous embrumer l'esprit. Oh, rien que cette idée semblait lui donner plus chaud, et…

_Il était debout, immobile dans une pièce sans fond plongée dans une brume lumineuse. Il ne vit d'abord personne d'autre. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas seul. Effectivement, un peu plus loin devant lui, se tenait la silhouette floue et éthérée d'une femme de dos, aux longs cheveux blonds retombant en cascade sur les épaules. Peut-être une naine de grande taille, ou une humaine assez petite, il ne pouvait le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait étrangement attiré par cette jeune personne, dont pourtant il ne pouvait distinguer ni les traits, ni les lignes du corps. Il s'approcha d'un pas. La figure fantomatique s'éloigna un peu, sans se tourner vers lui. Il continua à avancer, de plus en plus vite, à mesure que la silhouette semblait le fuir. _

_« Hé ! cria-t-il en sa direction, la main tendue. Attend moi ! »_

_Il courrait, hors d 'haleine. Une force qu'il ne comprenait pas le poussait à continuer, à rattraper cette forme qui lui semblait à la fois si familière et inconnue._

_La silhouette s'arrêta soudain. Kili retomba sur les genoux, à bout de souffle._

_« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, entre deux halètements. _

_« Tu sais qui je suis, répondit l'apparition sur une voix étrange, androgyne. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'attraper. » _

_Kili se redressa, et avança vers elle d'un pas assuré. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule et la tourna vers lui._

Un brusque coup dans ses côtes le tira de sa torpeur. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha à nouveau farouchement à son poney.

- J'étais en train de rêver d'une fille, grommela-t-il. Tu choisis toujours tes bons moments, toi.

Fili bascula la tête en arrière, et éclata d'un rire clair et exubérant.

- Tu rêveras aux filles autant que tu veux ce soir. Regarde, dit-il en pointant du doigt une lumière vacillante sous le vent. Une auberge !

Effectivement, un peu plus loin sur la route défoncée par les ruissellements se dressait une habitation d'aspect assez sinistre, dont l'enseigne se balançait violement avec la force du vent. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, une odeur forte et rassurante de crottin de cheval leur indiqua la présence d'une écurie juste en face. Ils descendirent chacun de leur monture, saisirent leur licou et entrèrent avec précaution dans l'abri de bois où se trouvaient déjà deux grands chevaux.

Kili regarda avec un sourire attendri sa monture. Il faisait bien pâle figure aux côtés des destriers des Grandes Gens… Il se pencha, ramassa une poignée de foin qu'il rejeta aussitôt, le nez plissé par le dégout. Son frère le remarqua, et jeta un coup d'œil à son tour sur la litière souillée.

- Bah, dit Fili en détachant le sac de voyage de la croupe de son poney, ce n'est que pour une nuit. Cela fera bien l'affaire, sauf si tu préfères dormir dehors.

- Si les fortes odeurs me faisaient peur, je ne voyagerais pas avec toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu atteindras la puberté un jour, plaisanta Fili. Alors, toujours pas de barbe ?

Fili esquiva le coup de poing amical de son jeune frère. Il lui adressa une rude frappe dans le dos, et tous deux hilares, quittèrent l'écurie et traversèrent en courant la route qui les séparait de l'auberge. Ils montèrent ensuite les quelques marches de bois vermoulu, abritées par un auvent qui protégeait l'entrée de l'établissement. Un son de flûte aigu et enjoué leur parvint, étouffé par les lourds battants de bois de la porte. Les deux nains se sourirent : l'endroit semblait plus accueillant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Kili poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit en un son poisseux. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, traînant bruyamment leurs lourdes bottes boueuses sur le dallage sale et usé. La flûte se tut aussitôt, tandis qu'une petite dizaine de trognes plus au moins ravagées se tournaient vers eux en un seul geste. Fili, la tête haute et le regard frimeur, parada jusqu'au comptoir où se tenait le gérant, qui le regardait s'approcher d'un air soupçonneux.

- Nous cherchons le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit, dit le blond en s'accoudant. Vous reste-t-il de la place ?

L'aubergiste ne répondit pas immédiatement, jaugeant du regard les deux frangins au visage aimable et souriant. _Trop aimables et souriants pour des nains, peut-être. _Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil oblique à sa caisse et vérifia si elle était bien fermée : les nains aiment trop l'or pour être honnêtes, c'est bien connu.

- Moui, fini-t-il par annoncer. Il reste une chambre à l'étage. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais des… gens _comme..._ vous ne devraient pas s'y sentir trop à l'étroit. Et ce soir, c'est pot-au-feu de sanglier.

- Merci-bien.

Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent leur cours et la flûte s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

Kili, resté en arrière, haussa un sourcil. Il avait connu mieux, comme accueil. Les deux nains se trouvèrent une table près de la grande cheminée centrale, s'installèrent et enlevèrent leur long manteau de cuir. Fili, le dos tourné au feu, accrocha son pourpoint de fourrure de loup sur le dossier de sa chaise. Détrempé, le vêtement ne tarda pas à laisser couler de lourdes gouttelettes d'eau brunâtre. De fait, de tous leurs habits usés et salis par le voyage s'échappaient un jus d'une couleur peu ragoûtante qui aurait eu de quoi effaroucher n'importe quel elfe un peu précieux. Mais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de fréquentation haut-de-gamme : c'était un lieu de passage où s'arrêtaient pour la nuit voyageurs et rôdeurs de tout horizon, qui avaient bien d'autres problèmes que de celui de se préoccuper de leur hygiène corporelle. Ainsi, toute la pièce était plongée dans une odeur de transpiration qui se mêlait au fumet du ragoût qui mijotait à petits bouillons dans l'âtre. Cela pouvait d'abord paraître plus que répugnant, mais aux yeux de Kili et Fili, épuisés par la longue route qu'ils venaient de faire, cela était proche du grand luxe.

Ce soir ils auraient chaud, ils seraient au sec et ne seraient ni à la merci des orcs, ni des bêtes sauvages.

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux, le pas traînant. Elle déposa devant eux deux écuelles pleines d'un gruau de viande et de légumes indéfinis, qui tremblota comme une gelée au contact de la table.

- C'est ça, votre pot-au-feu ? demanda Kili, les sourcils froncés.

La serveuse se pencha vers lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le décolleté qui dévoilait une énorme poitrine.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, avec ça ? lui susurra-t-elle. Croyez-moi, il vous faudra quelque chose de fort pour faire passer le goût.

- Juste deux pintes de bière, merci, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire, se redressa et s'éloigna du même pas traînant. Fili pouffa silencieusement. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, contrarié.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

Fili tira une bouffée de sa pipe qu'il venait d'allumer. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avait toujours eu le don d'agacer Kili, mais à cet instant, il était plus exaspérant que jamais.

- Les femmes du coin ne sont pas farouches, constata-t-il avec amusement. Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance, elle doit rechercher de nouvelles sensations.

- Trop grande à mon goût. Mais si elle recherche de nouvelles sensations, elle devrait s'intéresser à toi : tu es encore plus petit que moi.

Fili éclata d'un rire qui sonna aux oreilles de son jeune frère comme une musique. Il l'écouta un instant, les yeux dans le vague, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une pinte, posée avec bruit devant lui, le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il s'apprêta à remercier la serveuse, mais c'était l'aubergiste qui se tenait devant eux.

- Je vous présente mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, messires, dit-il à voix basse.

_« Tu veux surtout qu'on n'oublie pas le pourboire, abruti, _pensa Kili_ »._

Fili lui expliqua que ce n'était rien, mais le tenancier continua :

- C'est que…Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des nains, dans le coin. Je crois même que ça fait des années que ça n'est pas arrivé. Enfin, jusqu'à la semaine dernière : un vrai défilé de nains. Un ou deux chaque soir, c'est quand même quelque chose ! Celui d'hier a presque avalé le chaudron de soupe à lui tout seul, vous comprenez donc ma méfiance…

Kili se redressa brusquement sur sa chaine, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

- Bombur ? s'exclama-t-il avec emballement. Vous avez vu Bombur ? Tu entends ça, Fili ? On dirait bien que toute la Comp…

Fili lui adressa un coup de pied sous la table, arrêtant net sa phrase. Le visage de Kili prit aussitôt une expression sérieuse, dans un effet assez comique.

- Beaucoup trop de nains dans la région pour qu'il n'y ai pas anguille sous roche, si vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense, reprit l'aubergiste. Et comme on dit par ici : creuse sous un nain, et tu y trouveras de l'or. Les souterrains des Monts Reculés doivent regorger de joyaux, dans ce cas.

L'homme avait parlé sur un ton léger, mais ses yeux dévoilaient bien le fond de ses pensées. Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils. L'aubergiste avait beau être complètement hors-sujet, il tentait de leur soutirer des informations qui pouvaient s'avérer compromettantes.

- Petite réunion de famille chez un parent lointain, répondit rapidement le nain blond. Notre petit cousin du côté maternel prend en secondes fiançailles une hobbite de Hobbitebourg la semaine prochaine. Quel scandale, si vous voulez mon avis. Un nain et une hobbite, non mais franchement. Parce que figurez-vous qu'il a engrossé la demoiselle ! Imaginez donc à quoi ressemblera ce qui en sortira dans 9 mois! Je dirais même que…

Le tenancier coupa brusquement la discussion :

- Oui oui, les histoires de famille, toujours bien compliqué tout ça.

Il tourna immédiatement les talons, apparemment déçu mais pas tout à fait : il aurait au moins de nouveaux ragots à raconter. Un nain et une hobbite, voilà de quoi alimenter les conversations pendant quelques temps.

Les deux jeunes nains se pincèrent les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, avant de plonger leur grosse cuillère dans leur écuelle.

« Un nain et une hobbite », chuchota Kili, la bouche pleine. Il ne se retint pas longtemps et éclata de rire, envoyant des postillons de nourriture un peu partout autour de lui. Fili ne tarda à l'imiter. Ils ne firent pas attention aux regards qui se tournèrent vers eux, et la bouillie salée leur parut soudain plus savoureuse. Ils finirent leur repas, restèrent encore un peu face au feu de cheminée sans prononcer un mot, puis montèrent dans leur chambre où ils s'écroulèrent sur leur paillasse sans changer leurs vêtements, d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur.


End file.
